Sweet Bliss
by Taruyison
Summary: Requested one-shot. Murdoc and 2-D find relief with each other after some tough weeks by themselves. Contains graphic descriptions of male x male intercourse. [AU, OOC]


**A/N:**

To think that I'd be posting mature content the first thing I do after coming back to FF. Oh well, you gotta start somewhere, right?

Let's just start by saying this is an old piece of work, ergo: it sucks. Honestly. Either way, here's your smut, enjoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Sweet Bliss**

* * *

The glass shattered into a thousand fragments as it hit the ground. It was thrown with force into the wooden material, making the tiny shards scatter several square feet from where it had landed. The black haired man responsible for the act rambled a dozen curses before spitting in the direction of the shards. His different colored eyes trailed over to the only company that hadn't run for their life.

The blue haired guy had paled, but the gentle smile remained in his face. An awkward snicker left his mouth as the black orbs refocused on the older man. "Murrrdoc~" he purred while leaning a bit closer, thumb stroking the neck of the bottle in his hand. Something pulled him closer to this strange man. If it was his violent nature, snide comments, or generally grumpy behavior, he wasn't sure. There was just that _something_.

Murdoc himself on the other hand clenched his teeth while the rage boiled within him. That was his second smashed glass in tree hours, and without a waitress in sight, he wouldn't get another shot of vodka in at least twenty minutes. Thanks to this dreaded rat. The rat with blue hair, saggy clothes and skinny fingers. Said fingers were placed on his chest merely a second after he finished the thought. Feeling the heat and comfort of a palm against his body made him release a breath. With his jaw no longer tense, words could form in his mouth, and they rolled over his tongue with surprising ease; "Didn't catch ya name, kid".

"Stuuupott~" the blue haired cooed as a response, earning a look from the older. "Calleth 2-D" he added, gently stroking his palm over the other's broad chest. The bottle in his hand was brought to his lips to take a sip, but was interrupted by a hand snatching it as Murdoc brought the bottle to his own lips, downing the contents in three big gulps. The empty bottle was then placed on the counter with such force that 2-D thought it would break as well. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"We're done here, ain't gonna get no more from this place with no wait sluts" Murdoc said and rose from the stool. The spinning in his head was usual enough that he could hold his balance. For the younger, on the other hand, it wasn't as easy. Not being drunk very often, he immediately stumbled, reaching for whatever was close enough to grab to regain his balance. The fact that this was Murdoc Niccal's shoulders didn't as much as poke his drunken mind.

His face was planted in the older man's chest, earning a muffled _'oof-!'_ from the both of them. Murdoc reached for the bar counter, but his balance was already lost, and he fell to his back on the floor with 2-D on top of him. The younger broke out into a hysterical laughter. Oh yeah, he was _wasted_. Just as he was about to shove the younger to the other side of the room, slim hands snailed in under his shirt, stroking the bare skin underneath. Miraculously, for the first time in over a week, Murdoc's lips curled into a grin.

-xXx-

2-D's entire being shuddered as warm, strong hands pressed him down against the mattress. The room was spinning, and so was his head, but he couldn't find a single fuck to give about it. Though the handling was rough, he enjoyed every second of it, and wouldn't complain the slightest even if he would have dark bruises covering his entire body the next morning. He'd waited way too long. He needed this. Craved it. A muffled moan slipped out through gritted teeth as his shirt was practically ripped from his body. Rough kisses and nibbles was placed on his chest, throat and neck, and the smell of sweat, booze and aftershave filled his nose. Murdoc smelled absolutely _delicious!_

The man himself was struggling to undo the doing of his pants. He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to get them and everything else off and out of the way, as soon as physically possible. And so he did. When the pants were finally ridden, he ripped off the shirt from his own torso and threw it to the side with the other clothes. A throbbing erection was now a lot more free than encaged, and he pressed himself against the younger man with a growl. The response was immediate, and it set his body in flames. 2-D threw his arms around the older's neck and arched his back with an animalistic purr. Murdoc took this as a green light and bit down on the younger's neck while getting rid of the few last layers of clothes that was left. A loud moan rang in his ear, and he felt himself smiling.

The older man's strong hands gripped 2-D's thighs and he obliged without hesitation, spreading his legs wide. He was more than ready for what was to come, and had been since he had first seen Murdoc down in the bar. He was drawn to that dark, messy hair and the pale, sickly looking face. _Now or never, get it done or get-_

He didn't have time to finish the thought, for the pain of a thousand fires scorched through his body. He was used enough to the feeling to not tense up completely, but the size of the erection that had just penetrated his entrance-... _Oh god..._ More. Of. That. _Yesss-!_ "GHAAAAHH- MURDOC-!" he cried.

Murdoc himself groaned loudly as his cock was embraced by the hot tightness of 2-D's ass. His eyes rolled and teeth bit down into the flesh on the younger males shoulder. _Heavenly._ And he needed more. Craved more. All of it. He had to feel every inch of _'Stupott'_. This instant. His hands reached down to grab the younger's hips and his own started moving back and forth in a steady rhythm. Every thrust sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine, and the loud moans from the younger only added to it.

The slow pace quickly changed to a merciless fucking, thrusting deep and rough into 2-D's tight ass. He wasn't exactly a virgin, but this was new to him. It hurt, burned, but at the same time it felt so incredibly good. He was sure to show it with cries, gasping and squirming. He didn't want it to end. Not now, not ever. It was too good to be true. But if it was only a dream, he wished to never wake up. He wanted every inch of Murdoc, now and for the rest of forever.

-xXx-

 _Harder, faster, deeper, rougher..._ 2-D was literally screaming at him to keep going, don't stop, and give more. And Murdoc gladly did. The rage he'd felt earlier was dulling away, but still there, and yet more annoying. With a growl, he pulled away and shoved the younger onto his side and then to his stomach. If it was rough he wanted, it was rough he was gonna get. Rough, deep and hard. Hellbent on getting what he craved so much, Murdoc positioned himself for another entry, and felt the soft skin on 2-D's butt press up against his crotch. _Oh, really?_

The hint wasn't slow to be taken. A leaky head slipped in with ease, and hips slammed into the younger male's ass. He cried out loud in pain mixed with pleasure, screaming Murdoc's name at the top of his lungs. Tears burned behind his eyelids, but he refused to even think about begging for mercy. The way the older held him down and practically forced him to obey turned him on to the heavens and over. 2-D felt his gut burn and boil at the same time. _Holy hell,_ he wouldn't last much longer. How was it possible to get this close with just getting your ass fucked like a slut with no limits? His dick was throbbing, leaking waterfalls and begging, screaming to be touched. Just one touch... His hand sneaked down along his side, under his body and barely graced the head with a featherlight touch. And he toppled over.

Murdoc felt how Stupott's ass tensed and squeezed when he came, and he groaned before biting down on the younger's neck. Speeding up involuntarily, he felt his own end nearing quickly. He swore to himself that this wasn't the last time he would feet this ass around him and growled loudly when the orgasm flowed over him. Waves of pleasure scorched through his body, and he couldn't even imagine what the kid was feeling. 2-D was screaming out his end, and Murdoc was sure every living thing in the building heard him.

Though it was powerful, the orgasm quickly dulled for the both of them and they ended up in a sweaty pile of tangled limbs. None of them had the energy to utter a single word, but they both knew this was only the first in a long row of frequent and heavenly good fucks in whatever place they could find. Though Murdoc would never admit it, this Stupott kid was the best sex he'd had in a long time. And 2-D would never admit he had enjoyed Murdoc more than any other up to this point, despite the rough treatment and short session.

They would probably be back at it later that evening, but for the moment, they were both fully content and fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
